


Masked Off (Of this cruel world)

by RoseLoveDream



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Help, I have no idea why, M/M, Masks, Maybe - Freeform, Romance, What Have I Done, even though it says it's finished it's not, i forced into this, society, what in carnation did i make
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 09:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11506908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseLoveDream/pseuds/RoseLoveDream
Summary: "Beauty is not in the face; beauty is in the light of the heart."-Kahlil GibranOrJungkook lives in a place where society blames you for being ugly.





	1. Prologue

Third Person

"Find her." 

the man yelled in the pitch black darkness, the stars offering little light as the boy and mother shivered in the corner of an alleyway.

It was a cold winter night, one the boy remembered clearly, as the stars glimmered brighter than anything else on that freezing winter day. Even though it was freezing and they had no jackets or sweaters, the boy was warm against his mother's soft skin that was now covered in grim and dirt. Her eyes were frantic as she glanced at every little sound and movement.

You could tell that she had once been a beautiful, maybe even gorgeous, woman. But, she was merely just a shadow of it now. Her soft, silky hazelnut brown hair was matted and dirty; her gleaming, milky chocolate brown eyes dull and full of the darkest emotions life had to offer. The woman's white dress was in tatters; as if someone had ripped it of and stained it with the dark unholy night.

The boy was quietly cuddling into his mother's warm embrace, listening to her soft, thundering heartbeats over the silence of the night. Overhead, he could hear the yells of men, searching for something valuable.

"Or someone" the boy thought quietly.

He didn't say this out loud, for he knew what they were searching for,

what they wanted.

The sounds were getting louder and his mother's gasps and quiet heartbeats were getting quicker. Her arms suddenly constricted against his small frame, making the boy gasp quietly.

"Wait, I think I heard something,"

"Me too."

The footsteps came closer 

and closer

The boy couldn't hear anything else except those soft, yet thundering, graceful, yet uncoordinated steps.

The steps of a hunter not wanting his prey to escape. 

"Come on, assholes, he's gonna kill us if we don't find her." A gruff, rugged voice called out from the distance.

Then slowly, the footsteps got softer and softer until they melted into the sounds of the night.

The boy let out the breath of air he didn't know he was holding and tried to shift, because his muscles were screaming at him; but he couldn't move an inch. His mother was squeezing him so tightly he was surprised his muscle didn't break.

He cocked his head up to face his mother's eyes. 

Innocence to fear.

Then his mother did something unexpected, she pulled away from her beautiful son with doe-like eyes and reached in her small, ruddy bag to grab something. He movements were frantic and speedy as she picked up a large, unkempt mask that looked new but crinkled; as if it weren't used in a long time. (Imagine what you want, 'cause I couldn't find the one that I liked


	2. Beginning

"Did you see his eyes?"

 

"I heard that he wears that thing because he's ugly enough to make you barf"

*giggle*

 

"Eomma, why is he wearing a mas-"

 

"Shush, Nina, he'll hear you"

 

"Is it because he doesn't belong eomma?"

 

I took this all in silently, my mask getting heavier every passing comment they make. They think just because I wear this...thing that I don't hear all their rude comments. My vision may be affected from this pabo thing but I can hear just fine. In fact, I think my hearing gets better everytime they say something. I'm sure if I'm glad or not for that.

I sighed and shook my head lightly.

I glanced, just slightly, at them and they immediately look away. As if anything was better than looking into my eyes. 

I guess they were right.

My soft, raven black hair framed my eyes a little as the wind played with it. My over-sized black sweater went a little below my hips as my ripped jeans hugged my behind, just a little bit. If I put on tight pants, people would mistake me for a Visor. (which is basically like a prostitute except with masks)

I guess being a Visor is better than a Untouchable, I think bitterly. At least when they touch someone, they don't flinch like they have some deadly disease.

I slowly turned my head away and continued walking. It was a warm spring day, but the wind was chilly and the cold seeped through my thin sweater making me shudder a bit. I was already used to people staring and whispering behind my back. I realized at a young age that, in this world, beauty meant everything. If you looked pretty, BOOM, you're rich. It didn't matter if you were mean or nice, people favored you and that gets in your head. When I was young, sometimes wish I was one of those people,

Beautiful,

Beloved.

....

 

I know better now.

 

Being beautiful is a curse.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Noon slowly melted away as twilight slowly dawns into the sky. The frigid night taking over the warm day as the moon replaced the sun and darkness took over. 

A small breeze sent shivers along my spine as I tugged the sleeves of my black sweater over my cold hands.

I look up, hoping to see stars. I was embraced with the unending shadows of our world.

Time to go back, I thought. I turn my heel swiftly and quickly ran into murkiness of the night; my hot breath turning misty in the crisp air.

I soon arrived at a small, but extravagant building with sparking lights that stood out between the other dim clubs. Even from far away, I could hear the yells of teenagers and the blast of rock music that dulled out the sounds of the evening. Sweaty hair sticking on my mask and forehead and panting for air, I step through the doors. The guards don't even bother to look at me, they just wrinkle their noses in disgust at me. When I walk in, people immediately shy away as if I had some repulsive disease. I paid no mind to them as I walk to the changing room, hoping not to be noticed my him. Everywhere I saw their were grinding bodies, people taking shots, screaming, and men and women having wars with their tongues.

No one touched me though, no matter how drunk or lewd, no one dared to put a finger on me. 

 

You have no idea how glad I am for that.

 

"Where were you Jungkook?!" a voice yelled above the screams and music.

"Out." I simply stated.

"For a whole hour?!" He said, exasperated.

"Yep."

"You little shi- ..... You know what, I'm not dealing with this, just change and get working." 

"Sure."

Chanyeol's a nice guy; nicer than the other job mangers I've had. He's handsome, I guess, with an impish kind of smile and Yoda ears. He's insanely tall and gets a little too physical with his boyfriend. Sometimes when Baekhyun's over, I have to press my ears on the door and if I hear the things that haunt my nightmare's, then I immediately walk away. 

 

I'm telling you, it is not pretty.

I silently avoid an angry giant, and walk to the changing room. I hear him let out an exasperated sigh and his footsteps softly disappear. It was always like this, me being late, Chanyeol yelling at me, Baekhyun calming him down, and me disappearing into the changing room.

No matter what I did or how much Chanyeol was mad at me, he never fired me. He, and his boyfriend, were the only people that talked to me, and not behind my back. Chanyeol respected my privacy and Baekhyun knew when he pushed me too far out of my comfort zone and never did anything rash.

They were the only people I could call friends.

I striped and change into my 'uniform' which is just a dark indigo shirt with leather pants. 

I silently step out of the changing room into the dance with blaring lights and the screams of people. I'd gotten used to it by now. The sweaty, grinding bodies no longer affected me like before. I make my way, squeezing through people too drunk to remember their names and girls that wear thin pieces of cloth to cover their......woman parts.

Not that I'm interested.

Girls were scary.

They were literally walking, bundles of craziness.

After a few painful minutes of squeezing and 'pardons' I finally made my way to the bar. The bar was a small, but busy section of "The Silver Spoon". It was, from top to bottom, full of vodka, beer, wine and some other section labeled "Warning" that no one has dared to try yet. 

I take my place in the bar, the shadows greeting me, hiding my face. My job was simple: give drinks to the people who wanted it. Even though it wasn't the highest paying job, I liked it. 

Kinda.

I mean, my boss could refrain from doing things in the work room

But it's not like it's my business.

Plus I don't care.

I let my mind wander as I serve the half-drunk people in front of me. 

I was daydreaming at something not comprehending what I was staring at until I heard a loud noise. I immediately sit up straight and look around, thinking that someone wanted a drink. But as I scanned the bar, I see nothing out of the ordinary. (Well as ordinary as a bar can get) I crane my neck around looking for the sound of the voice, but hear nothing. I shrug my shoulders go back to my aimless wandering of the mind. Suddenly, a loud bang erupts from the crowd, followed by the scream of a person. I snap back to reality and look to see where the noise came from. 

I see a man standing in front of one of a Visor, holding her hair and attempting to pull the mask off her face. She was wearing a skimpy dress that was barely covering her backside and a lace mask that covered half her face. The man holding her was chubby and had a over-greased bald head and mustache. He was wearing a fancy suit and had multiple rings on his fingers. I ran over , almost tripping may I add, to break up the nasty fight.

By the time I got there, a crowd was starting to form and the girl had a few more bruises on her face. I didn't need to yell or push, the crowd saw me and immediately backed away. The screams and yells for bloodshed stopped and the room grew quiet except for the sound of the girl's screams, the man's yells, and the petite, masked boy looking over them with disgust masking his features.

"Come with me, you awful b*tch." the man yelled, oblivious to the growing anger pulsing off of me in waves.

"N-NO, YO-YOU CAN'T TAKE ME TO HIM! PL-PLE-PLEASE, I BEG OF YOU," the Visor pleaded, with tears brimming from her eyes. "he'll mur-murder a-and kill me...." she whimpered softly.

"Well if I don't bring someone back, HE'LL KILL ME so move it!" the man growled loudly.

This went on back and forth for some time until I said something that surprised even myself,

"Let her go."

I said with quiet, but unmistakable authority and icy anger lacing onto every word.

The pulling and screaming stopped as the man looked up to see dark hazel orbs glaring at them with burning intensity. He noticed the simple but terrifying mask that rested on my face and realized I was an Untouchable and revulsion showed in his features. I stand my guard as he rises and walks towards me menacingly dropping the poor girl on the ground. 

"Look hear....." he paused

"Jungkook, sir "

"Look hear, Jungkook, don't meddle with someone's business. This piece of trash," he motioned to the girl, "did something...ah..what do you call it....ah yes....moronic and ran away from my master and I'm afraid she has to get punished."

"With all do respect, sir, I'm sure she did something dreadful and deserves to be punished, but don't you think yelling, hitting, dragging her away like some 5-foot puppet only deepens the problem in hand? I could, if I may, actually talk with her parent or guardian to see what she did wrong and find a reasonable solution to this complicated dispute." I firmly say, never once wavering my voice.

We stare at each other tense silence filling the room. Until finally the girl crawls towards me and asks in a soft whimper, "Please, help me repay my dept...I'm willing to do anything.."

I stare at her, my heart softening as I remember the time when Chanyeol and Baekhyun had a fight and they both begged my to help them make up. It hilarious and heartwarming to watch those two call each other idiots and then immediately hug and kiss right after.

I look at her pleading eyes and skin littered with bruises and made a decision that changed my life forever.

"Okay, I'll talk to your master."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew finally done, sorry if this chapter was uneventful....
> 
> P.S 
> 
> Do I write too much?
> 
> I think I do. 
> 
> The problem with me is that I want to explain so much in one chapter that I end up doing writing something that's, at least, 1100 words long.
> 
> My brain is full of thoughts that are like stars, they shine too brightly and dim to quickly and I fail to form constellations with them.
> 
> My favorite thing about writing is explaining things in detail because I love making the smallest thing, like a person's eyes, seem beautiful and intricate.
> 
> I think I'm rambling...
> 
> To be honest, I don't know what type of character Jungkook is. XD
> 
> Sorry if this chapter sucked, I'll try to make more "action" in the next chapter....

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, my lovey people.
> 
> Sorry if there's any error, I wrote this in one go...
> 
> This is my FIRST story so sorry if it sucks...


End file.
